A content delivery or distribution network is a geographically distributed network of computer servers deployed in data centers at various locations. Content delivery networks are designed to serve content, such as webpages, data files, media content, and other content to users with good availability and performance.
Content delivery networks have made new types of services available to those with computing devices and network connections. For example, video on demand services allow users to select and watch video content at any time and at any location with network connectivity. Video on demand services can serve video content to various types of computing devices, allowing viewing and/or downloading of such content on many different types of devices. Today, many service providers offer access to video, audio, and other types of media content based on pay-per-view, subscriber-based, and other purchase models.